Nxtcoin (Dutch) wiki
=Welkom op de Nxt Wiki= Welkom op de Nxt Wiki Welkom op de Nxt (uitgesproken als Next) coin wiki. Deze wiki wordt onderhouden door de Nxt community http://nxtcoin-cz.wikia.com/wiki/Nxtcoin_%C4%8Desky_Wiki Czech version [English version ] Wat is Nxt? Nxt wordt beschouwd als de tweede generatie crypto betaalmiddelen (Bitcoin was de eerste generatie). Met al de verschillende “altcoins” alternatieven die enkel een klein stukje code van bitcoin wijzigen zoals het hashing mechanisme, tijd tussen twee blokken, start moeilijkheidsgraad enz.. heeft Nxt veel meer te bieden en is daarom voor een aantal redenen gecreëerd: Nxt is geen "alt coin" zoals litecoin, peercoin, en nog andere die hun code op de code van bitcoin hebben gebaseerd. Nxt is een totaal nieuw concept dat van nul is opgebouwd met een totaal eigen code. Zo ondersteunt Nxt geplande uitbreidingen zoals een eigen gedecentraliseerde peer–peer beurs, gekleurde(colored) coins, messaging en chat, gedecentraliseerde DNS, en opties voor instant transacties. Nxt is 100% "proof-of-stake" (PoS) versus het proof-of-work (PoW) mechanisme waar het over grote deel van de andere coins op gebaseerd is. Dit verkleint effectief de kans op grote security risks inherent aan de meeste andere coins, het probleem van de 51% aanval of andere kwetsbaarheden inherent aan PoW coins wordt hierdoor weggenomen. Een ander zeer groot voordeel van Nxt is hoe ”groen” het is in termen van energieverbruik, dit omdat er voor PoS niet veel hashing power nodig is. De lancering van Nxt is in tegenstelling tot andere coins weken op voorhand aangekondigt. De 71 investeerders zijn dan ook verantwoordelijk voor het verdelen van 1 miljard coins, deze werden uit het genesis blok gehaald door injectie van 21 BTC door de investeerders gedoneerd. Dit is een vereiste voor het PoS systeem om te functioneren en de verdeling van de coins is nu lopende. Nxt komt voor op de lijst http://coinmarketcap.com/ en https://cryptomunten.org/coin/NXT mensen verhandelen coins van hand tot hand via forums en op de (tijdelijke) beurs http://www.dgex.com. Huidige functies De ware opvolger van Bitcoin In tegenstelling tot andere cryptocurrencies is Nxt geschreven “from scratch” en gebaseerd op een totaal nieuwe code. Nxt verbetert op verschillende manieren functies van bitcoin, verwijdert en verbetert nadelen (zeer zware blockchain) en is milieu vriendelijker. De tijd tussen twee blokken is één minuut. Hierdoor krijgt men wel meer “orphaned blocks” maar het komt het gebruikers gemak ten goede. Gelimiteerde aanvoer 1 miljard Nxt coins werden vanaf het eerste block gegenereerd en er worden geen nieuwe Nxt coins meer bij gemaakt, zo worden Nxt coins in tegenstelling tot bijna alle andere coins niet gemijnd. 100% Proof-of-Stake currency Nxt is het eerste 100% Proof-of-Stake (PoS) betaalmiddel. Men kan enkel coins verdienen op de transactiekosten. In tegenstelling tot andere Proof-of-Stake currency mining, zorgt het Nxt PoS forgen van coins niet voor monetaire inflatie. Brain wallet Alle Nxt account informatie wordt in het netwerk gestockeerd, u heeft dus toegang vanaf iedre compueter die de NxT software heeft geinstalleerd, u heeft enkel een paswoord nodig (dit moet wel voldoende sterk zijn ). Snelle transactie uitvoering Nxt maakt geen gebruik van "scripts" (of predicates), dit vereenvoudigt en versnelt het transactie proses. Geavanceerde functies (zoals multisig) zullen in de toplaag van de Nxt core gecreeerd worden als een third-party service. Iedere minuut wordt er een blok gegenereerd. Toekomstige functies Geplande functies in Nxt zijn o.a.: Currency Exchange Als je nu cryptocoins wilt verhandelen moet een account aanmaken op een gecentraliseerd platform zoals Cryptsy/BTC-E/Bter/etc, je moet je rekening spijzen en betaald daar ook nog eens transactie kosten op. Zo is het mogelijk dat deze “exchange” van de ene dag op de andere met uw geld verdwijnt zoals dit onlangs gebeurde met 96000 bitcoins en Sheep market. De developers van Nxt (BCNxt en zijn team) zijn bezig met het programmeeren van een peer-peer exchange ingebakken in de Nxt client zodat u zonder tussenkomst van derden direct kunt handelen en bovenstaand kunt vermijden. U hoeft dan tevens ook geen kosten meer te betalen aan de beurzen! Het spreekt voor zich dat dit alles zal gebeuren in complete anoniemiteit en veiligheid zoals dit bij bitcoin het geval was. Colored coins Om begrip te krijgen van het concept “colored coins” moet u een zeer goede kennis hebben van het bitcoin mechanisme en de manier waarop de transacties tot stand komen. Het gehashed output adres van iedere bitcoin transactie is gebaseerd op vorig ontvang adres dat de originele coin ontving. Dus met de blokchain kan een set van bitcoin transacties getraceerd worden: dit tot op het niveau van coin of gedeelte van een coin, en dit van transactie naar transactie. Hierdoor is het mogelijk met een uitgebreider protocol mensen toe te laten een bepaalde “kleur” toe te kennen aan een bepaalde coin, op die wijze kan een brug gemaakt worden vanuit de virtuele crypto currency wereld naar de fysieke wereld. In feite kan deze munt dan zelfs gebruikt worden om een bepaald iets te vertegenwoordigen. Eigendom,stock/bonds, commodities of gelijk welk concept ,dat concreet kan gedefinieerd worden, kan gebruikt worden. Aandelen beurs Marktplaats Messaging en chatten Stemmen Nxt Basics Hoe begin ik aan Nxt? Je kan je avontuur starten met het downloaden van de NxT software en deze te installeren. Nxt is geschreven in Java, en je hebt dan ook de meest recente java installatie nodig om NxT te gebruiken. Up-to-date instructies kan je hieronder vinden bekijk zeker de video gemaakt door pinarello deze is zeer hulp vol: Hoe maak ik een Nxt account nummer aan? Om Nxt te kunnen verzenden en ontvangen heb je een account nummer nodig, je kan zelf een account nummer aanmaken in de NxT client software. Uw account nummer is uw adres gebruik hiervoor zeer sterke paswoorden of paszinnen van 30 karakters of meer verlies het niet of je kan je account niet meer gebruiken en uw NxT zijn verloren. Installeer de NxT client software op uw computer deze moet als lokale node draaien en ondersteunt op die manier het netwerk). Hieronder vind u de installatie instructies voor Windows en MacOS: Windows installation MacOS installation Een account aanmaken Hoe verzend ik Nxt coin? De Nxt client is de plaats van waaruit u alles zal bedienen, U zal er in de toekomst instructies vinden, helpfiles, nieuws enz… Algemeen de interface het client window is georganiseerd in twee hoofd zones: -> Een menu bar -> Een display area Als je met de muis over de icoontjes gaat zweven krijg je beetje uitleg waarvoor de knop dient: thumb Klik op deze knop om een venster te sluiten Klik op deze knop om in het display venster een zone open of dicht te klappen. Klik op deze knop om in het display blok een zone dicht of open te klappen. menu bar De zwarte balk bovenaan in de NxT client is de menu balk, je vind er volgende zaken terug: Hangslot: Gebruik deze knop om uw account te deblokkeren u krijgt dan een pop-up te zien waar u uw paswoord moet ingeven. Als je het paswoord hebt opgegeven zal de toestand van het slot wijzigen van dicht naar open, u zal het groene account nummer zien verschijnen. Transactions: Klik hierop om het transactie blok te bekijken als uw account gedeblokkeerd is kan u hier al uw transacties terug vinden. Peers: Klik op deze knop om de “peers” te bekijken, u kan daar de servers in het network zien. Blocks: Klik op deze knop om informative over de blokken te bekijken u krijgt informative over de blockchain. Accounts: Klik op deze knop om al uw accounts te bekijken deze functie werkt in de versie 0.3.16, nog niet. Send button: Klik op deze knop om NxT te versturen als je balans 0 is kan je deze knop niet gebruiken. Authorization token: Als je op deze knop klikt kan je authorization tokens genereren voor third-party web sites. Added by Joefox587 Het "transactions" gedeelte Dit gedeelt toont uw transacties. Als de account gedeblokkeerd is zie je bij "My transactions" alle transacties van uw rekeninghen. De "Unconfirmed transactions" gedeelte laat de ongeconfirmeerde transacties zien, ook deze die niet van u zijn. De "Double-spending transactions" gedeelte is in ontwikkeling. My transactions Datum en tijd van de transactie. Het rekeningnummer van de zender/ontvanger Hoeveelheid, in Nxt De transactiekosten, in Nxt Aantal confirmaties voor de transactie. Als dit nummer boven de 10 is krijg je “10+” te zien. Als je let je muis over dit nummer gaat zweven zie je het exacte aantal confirmaties. De transaction identificator. Als je met de muis over dit icon gaat zweven zie je het unieke nummer dat geassocieerd is met deze transactie. Het "peers" gedeelte Added by Joefox587 Hier vind u alle informatie over de nodes die op het netwerk actief zijn en de transacties uitvoeren. U vind er de “Actieve peers” peers die momenteel actief zijn, De "Known peers" toont beschikbare peers maar die niet actief zijn. De "Blacklisted peers" toont peers die recent actief waren maar nu onbereikbaar zijn. (De term Blacklisted zal met de tijd vervangen worden aangezien deze nogal misleidend is). U ziet volgende icootnjes: Specifieert dat u geconnecteerd bent met deze node Toont aan dat deze node zich heeft aangemeld op het netwerk Toont aan dat deze node goed gekend is in het network, deze nodes zijn meestlal permanent of voor langere periode in gebruik. Geeft een indicatie van het werk dat de node inbrengt in het netwerk. Hoeveelheid data (in bytes) door deze node gedownload Hoeveelheid data (in bytes) geupload door deze node Het versie nummer van de software die op deze node is geinstalleerd Klik hier om deze node manueel te verwijderen uit de lijst Het "blocks" gedeelte Added by Joefox587 Hier vind u alle informatie over de blockchain. De blockchain bestaat uit de volledige geschiedenis van alle transacties op het NxT netwerk, ieder blok in de ketting kan tot 255 transacties bevatten. De nodes op het netwerk creeeren deze blokken door middel van een proses dat ‘forging” (in andere crypto gekend als “mijnen”) noemt. Eens een blok in het netwerk is toegevoegd in de blockchain help het met het documenteren en verstevigen van transacties op het netwerk. Blokken worden ge-“forced” eens per minuut. Het "recent blocks" gedeelte toont u de recent forged blokken, de recenste staan bovenaan. Het "orphaned blocks" gedeelte toont u de forged blokken die niet werden geaccepteerd door het netwerk als deel van de blockchain. U ziet volgende icoontjes: Blokvolgorde of bloknummer, ieder blok wordt sequentieel genummerd, hoe hoger het nummer hoe recenter het blok. Aantal transacties in dit blok. Gezien er iedere minuut een blok wordt gecreëerd kan dit aantal nul zijn. De versie van het blok. Gezien het formaat van een blok gedurende de ontwikkeling van NxT kan wijzigen, maar alle blokken permanent zijn, wordt in dit veld bijgehouden welke versie van blokformaat is gebruikt. Het account nummer van de account die het blok genereerde. In NxT worden nieuwe blokken ge-forged door de actieve accounts. Als een bepaalde account een blok genereerd gaan alle kosten die dat blok bevat naar de generator. Dit maakt deel uit van het “forging” proses. Het aantal coins in dit blok en de kosten. Dit wordt voorgesteld als “X + Y’ waar X staat voor aantal verzonden coins en Y voor de transactiekosten. Alle transactiekosten gaan naar de account die dit blok genereerde. Deze waarde is de digitale handtekening van het vorige blok getekend door de generator van het huidige blok. Datum en uur wanneer het blok werd gegenereerd. Hoeveelheid (in bytes) die het blok bevat block target, uitgedrukt in procent. Het "accounts" gedeelte De functies voor dit gedeelte zijn nog niet actief. FAQ Hoe “mijn” ik Nxt? De term mijnen gaat niet op voor NxT gezien alle coins reeds in het systeem zitten en geen nieuwe worden aangemaakt. In het NxT netwerk spreekt men liever van ‘vormen”, “smeden” om NxT te verdienen in het “proof-of-stake” systeem. NxT coins kunnen verdiend worden door de transactiekosten. 24 uur nadat u uw eerste coins heeft ontvangen begint uw NxT software bij te dragen het blokgeneratie proses, dan start voor u ook de mogelijkheid om coins te verdienen, de gebeurt automlatisch maar enkel als uw account in de gedeblokkeerde positie staat (hangslot “unlocked”). Het aantal te verdiennen coins hangt af van het aantal coins u bezit, het totaal aan transactiekosten en het totaal aan actieve coins in het netwerk. Moet ik mijn client open laten staan om coins te verdienen? Neen. U moet wel uw account in de "unlocked" (hangslot open) toestand staan hebben zodat uw adres actief is maar u kan de browser gerust sluiten. Waar is mijn wallet (portefeuille)? In tegenstelling tot bitcoin heeft NxT niet echt een wallet, NxT maakt gebruik van een “brain wallet” dit wil zeggen dat de wallets gedecentraliseerd op het netwerk bijgehouden worden. Als je een nieuwe account aanmaakt wordt uw paswoord gebruikt om een account nummer aan te maken. Zodra dit account nummer is aangemaakt kan je deze deblokkeren met uw paswoord. Dit kan vanaf gelijk welke plaats als de NxT software maar geïnstalleerd is. Wanneer verdien ik Nxt, en hoeveel zal ik verdienen? Je kan NxT beginnen verdienen nadat er 1440 bevestigigen zijn (ofwel 24 uur). Na 24 uur kan je in de blok widget bovenaan de geschatte tijd om een blok te forgen zien. Hier een mathematische weergave is a mathematical walkthrough of how Nxt coins can be earned from transactions: § Alle 24 uur zouden er 1440 blocks aan de chain moeten worden toegevoegd, deze blokken vertegenwoordigen de transactie van het totale volume aan coins (1 Miljard) § Als all deze coins gebruikt souden worden om te forgen, dan zou een account met een balans 694.444 NXT (1miljard/1440) 1 blok forgen However: § coins die verhuizen naar een nieuwe account moeten 1440 blokken wachten alvoren deze matured zijn. § Er zijn eigenaars die niet forgen en de client dus niet laten runnen, een software crash of iets dergelijk, hierdoor is er maar een gedeelte van alle coins aan het forgen op een bepaald tijdstip. § Als je kijkt naar de "recent blocks widget" in de NxT software zie je een wit-rood doel icoon in ieder blok, als 100% deelt door de doelwaarde zie je hoeveel coins er gebruikt zijn om dit blok te forgen (Nota: aangezien er iedere minuut een blok wordt aangemaakt moet je het gemiddelde van al deze doelen omdat ze van minuut tot minuut wijzigen. § Bijvoorbeeld: als de gemiddelde doelwaarde 400% is dan zijn er enkel 100/400=25% coins aan het forgen. § Nu kan je ongeveer de waarde uitrekenen over hoeveel blocks je per dag zou creeren door het aantal coins dat je bezit te vermenigvuldigen met de absolute waarde van de doelen (bvb: de absolute waarde 400% = 4) en dit te delen door 694,444. § Bijvoorbeeld je hebt 50,000 Nxt coins en een gemiddelde waarde vans 400%, dan kan je 0.288 NxT blokken forgen per dag, dat resulteert in 1 block om de 3 a 4 dagen. § The number of coins you earn from finishing a block depends on the number of "fee coins" in the block. The minimum fee per trade is 1 coin, and the number of trades in a block will vary. It is possible for blocks to be empty. Alle Nxt coins zijn er al, is dit niet pre-mined ? De term pre-mined is hier absoluut niet op zijn plaats. NxT coins worden niet gemijnd. De originele stakeholders hebben een bijdrage in Bitcoin gedaan om 1 Miljard NxT coins te cereeren in het genesis block deze coins werden dan verder verdeeld onder de aandeelhouders, zelf de creator (BCNxt ) heeft hierin geïnvesteerd, de coins zijn dus niet gecreëerd uit het niets. De creatie van het genesis blok is volledig publiekelijk en transparant gebeurd. https://bitcointalk.org/index.php?topic=303898.msg3652710#msg3652710 Als er niet gemijnd wordt hoe valideer je dan de blockchain en hoe beveilig je het netwerk? Nxt is een puur Proof-of-Stake (PoS) valuta. Gebruikes valideren de blockchain en beveiligen het netwerk door een lichtgewicht client te runnen op gelijk welke computer (mag zelfs XP zijn) door dit te doen worden users beloont met NxT afkomstig van de transactie kosten. Hoe geraak ik aan mijn eerste Nxt coin? Er zijn verschillende manieren om aan uw eerste Nxt coin te geraken! § Vraag om een donatie! De vroege aandeelhouders zijn meer dan bereid om een kleine donatie te doen om van start te gaan. Post uw account informatie op het forum this forum topic . § Draag bij in de gemeenschap! Er moet veel werk gebeuren alvorens van start te kunnen gaan, zoals documenteren, vertalen, promoten, coderen etc…. Bekijk deze lijst lijst van Nxt forum prmemies of deze lijst van Bitcointalk.org premies om te zien welke taken u zou kunnen uitvoeren, pik er een uit en verdien wat coins voor uw prestaties. § Koop Nxt coin op DGEX.com , met Bitcoin. § Koop er van andere forum leden in deze topic bvb Nxt Buying / Selling Thread. Als je rechtstreeks van iemand anders koopt verzeker er u dan van of deze persoon te vertrouwen is, koop desnoods in kleinere partijen! (Bijvoorbeeld: koop 200 000 NXT voor 1 BTC in stukken van 20000 NxT voor 0.1 BTC per paket) Waarom moet ik NxT kopen in plaats van ze te mijnen? Als je BTC of gelijk welke andere alt-coin zou willen aanschaffen moet u een enorme investering aan harware doen om enkele coins te bezitten. Met NxT koop je direct coins om te beginnen met mijnen (forgen) er zijn geen grote investeringen aan hardware nodig. Het is tevens veel milieu vriendelijker. Waar kan ik Nxt kopen? Je kan bitcoin voor NxT ruilen op DGEX.com . Uiteindelijk zal er in de software zelf een gedecentraliseerde beurs aanwezig zijn en zal je vanuit de client direct kunnen verhandelen zonder tussenkomst van een beurs of persoon. Tevens zal je geen beurskosten moeten betalen. Kan ik steeds aan mijn portefeullie ook vanaf ander computers of smartphone? Ja want er is geen wallet file, je hebt toegang tot je account van overal en vanaf elke computer die de client software heeft. U moet er echter wel voor zorgen dat u een zeer sterk paswoord heeft (30 karakters of meer) want dat is de eerste en enige linie van beveiliging voor uw coins. (Het autorisatie proses kan nog aangepast worden) Ik heb enkele NxT’s in mijn account hoe start ik een transactie? Je kan transacties beginnen doen zodra uw eerste transactie 1440 bevestigingen heeft, dit kan een dag duren (er wordt een blok per minuut gegenereerd dus 1440 blokken in 24 uur) In de user interface zie je een teller die aangeeft wanneer uw software is gestart met blokken te verwerken Hoe langer het geleden is dat je een blok hebt gevonden, hoe groter de kans dat u er 1 zal vinden. Waarom is Nxt geen open-source? Uiteindelijk zal het wel open source zijn.. Momenteel is er nog een deel prive omdat er nog aan gehamerd wordt. De development community mikt op 3 Januari 2014 om de code vrij te geven. . Mogelijke problemen en oplossingen Als ik de software opstart krijg ik een Java foutmelding. Nxt gebruikt Java v1.7 en de laatste versie van de Java Developer's Kit. Let er steeds op dat u de laatste versie installeert download van Oracle! You can check to see which version of Java is running on your computer by running the following command in a terminal window: java -version Mijn blockchain laad niet! De data files kunnen corrupt zijn u kan de niewe downloaden op deze lokatie . Unzip de files en vervang de oude files door de nieuwe versie in uw nxt folder. Ik heb een balans van 0 en toch heb ik geen coins verstuurd. Dit kan twee oorzaken hebben: § De blockchain is nog niet volledig gedownload in de software, en de blokken met de stortingen moeten nog gedownload worden. Kijk naar de time stamp van het laatste blok in het “blocks” venster. Als het niet zo recent is (1 a 2 minuten) geef het dan nog wat tijd om de volledige chain te downloaden. Ben je echter ongeduldig dan kan je de bijna gehele blockchain downloaden vanaf deze lokatie – unzip deze files in uw nxt folder. § Ter is momenteel een bug in de clientsoftware waardoor de balans niet correct wordt weergegeven. Sluit alles eens af en start dan opnieuw op. Belangrijke links § Nxt informatie § Bicointalk.org thread on Nxt § Nxt blockchain explorer § Nxt Buying/Selling thread § Nxt bounty thread § Nxt giveaway thread § Nxt API thread § Nxt services § DGEX.com exchange (and the thread for discussing it ) § Nxt slot machine § Vertalingen § Russian thread There is a lot of good information here, but if you're itching to get started, jump right to Getting started with Nxt . Be sure to read the FAQ , too! This wiki is maintained by the Nxt coin community http://nxtcoin-cz.wikia.com/wiki/Nxtcoin_%C4%8Desky_Wiki Czech version What is Nxt? Introductory video! Nxt is considered a second-generation cryptocurrency . With all the altcoins coming out that only change things such as hashing mechanism, time between blocks, starting difficulty, and so on, Nxt brings much much more to the table and was designed this way for a number of reasons: 'Current features' 'Upcoming features' Planned features of Nxt include: Nxt history September 28, 2013 Bitcointalk.org member BCNext creates a forum thread announcing Nxt, and asking for donations of Bitcoin to help fund development of the cryptocurrency. September 29, 2013 The very first version of the Nxt software is released by BCNext. October 19, 2013 Stakeholders vote on which advanced features they'd like to see developed next . "Colored coins" is the winning feature. November 14, 2013 BCnext stops posting directly to Bitcointalk.org , and goes underground. November 18, 2013 Fundraising for Nxt is closed , with 21 BTC raised. November 24, 2013 Nxt is created, and the genesis block reveals that 1,000,000,000 coins were distributed to 73 stakeholders, with the proportion of coins received dependent upon the each stakeholder's portion of the original funcraising total. Nxt's original market capitalization was $800,000USD. December 11, 2013 Software developer Come-from-Beyond announces BCNext's intention to release Nxt's source code on January 3, 2014. December 13, 2013 As of this date, the Nxt software is at version 0.3.19e. Getting started with Nxt To get started with Nxt, you need to do the following: 'How do I install Nxt?' You can start your Nxt adventure by downloading and installing the Nxt software. Nxt is written in Java, and requires an up-to-date Java installation in order to be run. Up-to-date instructions for manual installation can be found here: More user-friendly installers have also recently been created by Nextcoin.org forum user newname . These are still subject to change, but they make installing Nxt much more simple: 'How do I create a Nxt account number?' In order to send or receive Nxt, you need to create an account number. You can create an account within the Nxt client software. Your account number will be your address. Pick a very strong random passphrase that is greater than 30 characters. Before creating an account, you will need to install the Nxt client software on your machine and run a local node (which will assist the network). 'Creating an account' 'How do I send Nxt coin?' The Nxt client interface General notes on working with the interface The client window is organized into two main areas: Hovering over most areas in the interface will give you a small "tooltip" pop-up that describes it. Additionally, each panel in the display area has some common functions: 'The Menu bar' The black bar at the top of the Nxt client interface is essentially a menu bar, with the following items available: 'The "transactions" block' This area displays transaction information. When your account is unlocked, "My transactions" will display all of the transactions for your account. The "Unconfirmed transactions" area displays information about all unconfirmed transactions on the network, including transactions that are not yours. The "Double-spending transactions" area is still under development. 'My transactions' 'The "peers" block' This area displays information about other nodes on the network that are processing transactions. The "Active peers" area displays nodes that are currently active. The "Known peers" area displays nodes that your client is aware of, but that are not currently active. The "Blacklisted peers" area lists nodes that were recently online but have become unavailable (the term "blacklisted" may eventually be changed, as it is a little misleading). The following icons and fields may be shown in this area: 'The "blocks" block' This area displays information about the blockchain. The blockchain represents the full history of transactions on the Nxt network, and each block in the chain can contain up to 255 transactions. Nodes on the Nxt network compete to create these blocks through a process called "forging" (known in other crypto-currencies as "mining"), and once a block has been added to the blockchain it helps document and reinforce every transaction on the network. Blocks are forged once per minute. The "recent blocks" area shows the most recently-forged blocks, with the newest ones at the top. The "orphaned blocks" area lists blocks that were forged by nodes on the network but were not accepted as part of the official blockchain. The following icons and fields may be shown in this area: 'The "accounts" block' Features for this block have not yet been implemented. FAQ 'Myths and misconceptions' 'Nxt is a scam because all Nxt coins are pre-mined' The term "pre-mined" is a misnomer. Nxt coins are not mined at all. The original stakeholders in Nxt contributed Bitcoin in order to seed the creation of the 1 billion coins represented in the genesis block, and these coins were distributed among the original stakeholders. The stakeholders are expected to distribute coins by donating them, using them as "bounties" to pay for work on the coin (software, documentation, translations, support, etc.) that is done by the community. Even the creator of Nxt (BCNxt ) made an investment. The coins were not generated from nothing! The creation of the genesis block was fully public: https://bitcointalk.org/index.php?topic=303898.msg3652710#msg3652710 'If there are no new Nxt to be mined, how do you validate the blockchain and secure the network?' Nxt is a pure Proof-of-Stake (PoS) currency. Users validate the blockchain and secure the network by running a light weight client on any computing device (even one that used to run Windows XP). For doing this users are rewarded with Nxt coin that is collected from transaction fees. In addition, the "transparent mining" feature of Nxt will penalize accounts that do not participate in the mining process by temporarily preventing them from earning transaction fees. 'Software' 'Why is the software so hard to install and use?' Hopefully the installation instructions can help you get your Nxt software running, but we recognize that the software and installation is not as easy-to-use as it will be. As of the time of this writing, the development team is working on the core features of the currency, and the currency has not yet officially been launched (this will happen on January 3, 2014). The Nxt community has been creating some more user-friendly options for installing Nxt, and you may want to try these: 'Why isn't Nxt open-source?' Eventually, it will be. At the moment, some of the code is still private because it is still being hammered out. The development community is releasing all of the base source code on January 3, 2014 . Moreover, the developers have purposefully introduced three security flaws into the source code that they will be releasing, as a means of encouraging the community to scrutinize the code and to prevent people from creating copies of Nxt by simply taking the source code and using it. People who discover the security holes will be able to claim Nxt coin rewards for finding them. 'Wallet, accounts, and account balances' 'Where is my wallet?' Unlike Bitcoin or other altcoins, there is no wallet with Nxt. More specifically, the coin uses a "brain wallet", which is to say that wallets are decentralized and kept on the network. When you create an account in Nxt, your secret passphrase is used to create your account number. Once your account number is generated, you can unlock it and access it by using your passphrase on any running Nxt node. 'Can I access my wallet from another computer?' Yes! There is no wallet file in Nxt because all of the accounts are stored on the network. This is referred to as a "brain wallet". This means your account can be accessed from anywhere... but it also emphasizes the importance of using a strong passphrase, since the passphrase is the only thing that protects your coins from being accessed by others. (This authorization mechanism might be rewritten / updated / strengthened later) 'How do I get my first Nxt coin?' There are a number of ways for you to get your first Nxt coin! 'Where can I buy Nxt coin?' You can exchange Bitcoin for Nxt at DGEX.com . Eventually the Nxt software will implement its own decentralized exchange. 'Security' 'I'm worried about account security. Since all of the accounts are stored on the network, isn't it possible for someone to guess my "secret phrase" and get easy access to my coins?' This question actually emphasizes the importance using a strong, secure password to create your Nxt account. In fact, we prefer the term "passphrase" because a "phrase" is generally much longer than a "word". If you enter a passphrase less than 30 characters long in the Nxt client, you will be warned that you are creating a security risk. A truly random string of 50 to 60 characters is a far better choice for a passphrase, and will significantly reduce the risk of someone "brute-forcing" your account or stumbling across it or happening to use exactly the same passphrase. Nxt supports 10^77 different account numbers (that's 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 accounts), so the range of possible passphrases is significant. You can use a site like https://howsecureismypassword.net/ to test the strength of your passphrase, and get an estimate of how long it would take a standard computer to crack it. 'I've just realized I should have chosen a better password/passphrase. Can I change it?' You cannot change your account passphrase in Nxt, because it is actually used to generate your account number. More accurately, for those of you who know a bit about public-key cryptography: your passphrase is the private key for your account, and your account number is your public key. If you would like to use a different passphrase, just create a new Nxt account using whatever passphrase you'd like. Once you've done that, use your Nxt client to send your Nxt coins to yourself – from your old account number to your new one. The transaction fee can be set to 1 coin, so it won't cost you much to make the change. 'Forging' 'Why is it called forging instead of mining?' With Bitcoin and many other cryptocurrencies, the act of securing and verifying the blockchain results in new coins being created. With Nxt, however, all possible coins already exist, and accounts earn coins from transaction fees alone. As a result, it was felt that a new word - "forge" - was needed to describe the manner in which coins are earned. 'How does forging work?' With Nxt, coins can be earned through transaction fees. 24 hours after receiving your first coins, your Nxt software will begin to contribute to the block generation process and can earn coins for you as long as your account is "unlocked". The amount of coin you can earn is dependent upon the number of coins you hold, the total number of coins "active" on the network, and the transaction fees included in blocks on the blockchain. 'Why do I have to buy Nxt coins in order to forge them?' If you´d like to own some Bitcoin, or any of the other altcoins, you have to invest in mining hardware to be able to mine some coins. With Nxt, you buy an actual amount of coins in order to start to start forging. There are no additional costs, and no expensive mining hardware is needed. 'I have some coins in my account. How can I start processing transactions and forging coins?' If you are running the Nxt software on your computer, have your Nxt account unlocked, and some Nxt in your account, you will automatically begin forging Nxt! Officially, you can start processing transactions and forging Nxt once the first transaction that puts Nxt into your account is confirmed 1440 times. This usually takes a day (blocks are generated once per minute, so 1440 blocks are generated every 24 hours). Once you have reached this milestone, the client user interface will show you a "timer" in the "blocks" widget that estimates how long it will be before you generate a block. The longer your account has gone without generating a block, the higher the chance will be that you will generate one. 'Do I have to leave the client open in order to forge coins?' No. Once your server is running, simply leave your account "unlocked", and then you can close your web browser. 'What does it mean to "leave my account unlocked"?' When you type your secret passphrase into the Nxt client window, your account will be "unlocked" in your software. Once it is unlocked, it will stay unlocked until you specifically lock it again, or until you stop your server. To unlock your account, access your server by opening http://127.0.0.1:7874/, clicking the padlock icon in the upper left-hand corner of the browser window, and entering your secret passphrase. Once this is done, the padlock icon will change to the "unlocked" state and your account number and balance will be displayed in green text at the top of the browser window. At this point, you can close your web browser and your account will remain unlocked on the server. 'How can I see if my account has forged a block?' An easy way to see how many blocks you've forged (and exactly how much Nxt you've earned from forging) is to use the Nxt blockchain explorer : 'How much Nxt can I earn by forging, and how often will I get it?' You can start processing transactions and earning Nxt after the first amount in your account is confirmed 1440 times (or 24 hours). Once 24 hours has passed, an estimate of the time before your software will forge a block will be shown at the top of the "Blocks" widget. Here is a mathematical walkthrough of how Nxt coins can be earned from transactions: 'Can I forge Nxt more quickly by running multiple servers and multiple accounts?' No. Your ability to forge Nxt depends solely on your total account balance as a percentage of all available coins. This is what sets Nxt apart as a pure "Proof-of-Stake" cryptocurrency. CPU power, GPU (graphics processor unit) power, and the number of servers you run have no effect – in fact, you could even forge Nxt on a very old, low-power computer! Common problems and resolutions 'When I try to start the software, I get a Java error.' Nxt relies on Java v1.7 and the latest version of the Java Developer's Kit. Make sure you download and install latest version installed from Oracle! You can check to see which version of Java is running on your computer by running the following command in a terminal window: java -version 'I cannot load the client in a web browser' Nxt uses a couple of different ports, but each port uses a different protocol. To access your client with an unencrypted connection, use this address: http://localhost:7874/ To access your client with an encrypted connection, use this address: https://localhost:7875/ For port 7874, you MUST use http. For port 7875, you MUST use https. If neither of these addresses work, you can also try these addresses: http://127.0.0.1:7874/ https://127.0.0.1:7875/ 'My blockchain won't load!' Your data files may have been corrupted. Try the following steps: 'My blockchain files keep getting corrupted' Often, the blockchain files get corrupted as a result of the Nxt software being forcefully terminated (by using Ctrl-C in Windows, by forcibly closing the terminal window, or by using "kill -9" in UNIX). To create a more graceful means of stopping the software, alter your "java" command for starting Nxt to something like the following: java -jar start.jar STOP.PORT= STOP.KEY= where: When your Nxt software is started in this way, you will be able to exit it gracefully by running the following command: java -jar start.jar STOP.PORT= STOP.KEY= --stop where and are the same values you used when starting the server. 'The client says I have 0 NXT in my account but I have not transferred my coins anywhere' This could happen for two reasons: I created an account but I don't see it referenced in the blockchain In general, you can use the Nxt blockchain explorer to search for your account, examine your balance, transaction history, and more. Information about your account will not appear in the blockchain until there is at least one confirmed transaction that references your account. This is because the blockchain is a record of transactions, not account information. If you have created an account but have never sent any Nxt to it, the account will not appear in the blockchain. Important links Latest activity Bitcoin 's source code. It is brand new from scratch with its own code. ******#It provides built in support for planned extra features such as a decentralized peer-peer exchange, colored coins, messaging/chat, decentralized DNS, and options for instant transactions. ******#It is a 100% proof of stake (PoS) versus the proof of work (PoW) mechanism the vast majority of other coins are based on. This effectively removes a large security risk inherent in most other coins, as the issue of a 51% attack or other vulnerabilities inherent to PoW coins is gone. The biggest plus here is how "green" this protocol is in terms of power consumption, since PoS doesn’t require massive amounts of hashing power ******#It was announced weeks in advance, unlike mere hours like most coins. The 73 stakeholders are responsible for distributing the 1 billion Nxt coins that were ejected from the genesis block via an injection of bitcoin (donated by them, 21 BTC total) into the genesis block. This is a requirement for this PoS system to work and this distribution is now in progress. Nxt is listed on http://coinmarketcap.com/ and people are trading on a 1-on-1 basis in the forums as well as on a temporary (centralized) exchange http://www.dgex.com. *******A true descendant of Bitcoin ********Unlike other cryptocurrencies, Nxt was written from scratch and is based on all-new code. Nxt improves upon many of the features of Bitcoin, removes some disadvantages (e.g. bloated blockchain) and resolves a big environmental issue. Time between blocks is one minute. This increases the rate of orphaned blocks but makes it more convenient for the users. *******Limited supply ********1 billion Nxt coins were generated in the first block, and no new Nxt coins will be created. Coins are not "mined" like they are with other currencies. *******100% Proof-of-Stake currency ********Nxt is the first 100% Proof-of-Stake (PoS) currency. Coins are earned solely by charging transaction fees. Unlike other currencies with Proof-of-Stake mining, however, Nxt's PoS mining does not cause monetary inflation. *******Transparent mining ********Nxt will implement a novel "transparent mining" system that will temporarily penalize accounts that do not participate in the proof-of-stake block verification process. This will encourage holders of non-trivial amounts of Nxt to actively participate in the network, instead of merely holding a balance in order to collect transmission fees. More information about this feature can be found in this Bitcointalk thread . *******Brain wallet ********All Nxt account information is stored on the network. Using a secret passphrase, an account can be accessed from any instance of the Nxt software. *******Fast transaction processing ********Nxt does not use "scripts" (or predicates), which simplifies and accelerates transaction processing. Advanced features (such as multisig ) will be created on top of the Nxt core as third-party services. ********Blocks are generated once per minute. *******Currency Exchange ********To exchange cryptocoins right now, you have to sign up for an account on a centralized platform such as Cryptsy/BTC-E/Bter/etc, transfer coins to them and then pay them for transactions. This brings in a large concern: it’s possible that the exchange could just bail with everyone's deposits. This recently happened when the Sheep Marketplace did just that with 96,000 bitcoins. The developers of Nxt are developing a peer-peer exchange into the software to allow for decentralized trading which will eliminate this trust point. It will also eliminate trading fees! Obviously this is all still completely secure and anonymous as are current bitcoin transactions. ******* Colored coins ********Understanding the concept of colored coins requires a fairly deep view into the mechanics of bitcoin transactions. With bitcoin, each transaction's output hashed address is based on a previous receiving address that originally received that coin. So with the blockchain, a set of bitcoin transactions can be traced: an individual coin or pieces of that coin can be traced back on a transaction by transaction basis. Since this is the case, if it were possible to expand the protocol to allow a person to designate or "color" a particular coin, then we could build a bridge from the virtual crypto-currency world to the physical world. In effect that coin could then be used to represent some physical entity here on earth. Property, stocks/bonds, commodites, or really any concept that can be concretely identified could be used, meaning that the Nxt network could be used to trade almost anything. *******Stock Exchange *******Marketplace *******Messaging *******Voting ******#Download and install the Nxt software ******#Create a Nxt account number ******#Learn how the Nxt client software works ******#Get or buy your first Nxt coins ******#Participate in forging (optional, but strongly recommended!) *******Windows installation (also see this YouTube video tutorial for Windows installation, created by pinarello) *******MacOS installation *******Linux (Ubuntu) installation *******Simple Windows installer *******Simple Mac installer ******#Within the Nxt client software, click on the orange picture of a padlock. It will be located in the''' UPPER LEFT HAND CORNER of your browser window. ******#*A pop-up window labeled ACCOUNT will appear. ******#In the text field that appears, enter a secret passphrase. ******#*VERY IMPORTANT:' ******#**Record your passphrase, and keep it in a secure location. It will be used to generate your account number ******#**Once you create and enter this passphrase, it can never be changed ******#**If you ever lose your passphrase, you will lose access to your account ******#**Your passphrase is more secure if it is long and complex. Use a string that is at least 30 characters long. If possible, do not base your passphrase on any complete words in any language. ******#**Do not share your passphrase with anyone. ******#Click '''Unlock account.' ******#*'T'''he orange padlock will change from a "locked" position to an "unlocked" position ******#*Your newly-generated account number will appear in green text to the right of the padlock icon ******#Record your account number! ******#Access your local client (https://localhost:7875/) ******#Unlock your account ******#*Click on the orange picture of a padlock in the ' TOP LEFT CORNER.' A popup labeled '''ACCOUNT' will appear. ******#*Enter your secret passphrase, and then click on the Unlock account '''button ******#Send Nxt by clicking on the violet arrow on the '''TOP RIGHT CORNER '''of the browser window. ******#*A popup labeled '''TRANSACTION appears. Complete the fields as follows: ******#**''Recipient'' : enter the Nxt account number of the receiver. ******#**''Amount'' : choose the amount of Nxt coin you would like to send ******#**''Fee'' : Set a number of coins to use for the transaction fee. The software will suggest a fee of 1 coin for every 1000 coins sent (which equates to 0.1%), but you can set the fee to as low as 1 coin for any transaction amount. ******#**''Deadline'' : enter a small number (1 hour is fine; the default is 24 hours) ******#Click the Send Money Button ******#*The message Money is sent will appear *******a menu bar *******a display area *******packaged Windows installer *******packaged Mac installer *******Ask for donations! As these are early days for Nxt, stakeholders are more than happy to donate small amounts of coin to help seed interest. Try posting your account information on this forum topic . *******Contribute to the community! A great deal of work needs to be done to help the Nxt community grow -- everything from contributing documentation, to promoting Nxt, to assisting with translations, to contributing code, and more. Take a look at this list of Nxt forum bounties or this list of Bitcointalk.org bounties to see what "tasks" need to be performed. Take one on, and earn some coin for your work. *******Purchase some Nxt coin on DGEX.com , using Bitcoin. *******Pick up some coin by trading directly with members of the community in the Nxt Buying / Selling Thread. If you buy coins from someone directly, make sure you trust them, and try to break the amount in smaller groups! (Example: Trade 200 000 NXT for 1 BTC by breaking it down to 20 000 NXT/0.1 BTC packages) ******#Go to http://87.230.14.1/nxt/nxt.cgi?action=1 ******#In the text box on the right hand side, labeled "block or transacation or account", enter your account number and then clock the "GO" button. ******#Near the top of the query result, you will see a line containing the information you want: "Mining ratio", "Blocks generated", and "Fee earned". ******* Every 24 hours, there should be 1440 blocks added to the chain. These blocks represent transactions for the total volume of coins (1 billion) ******* If all of these coins were used for active mining, then an account balance of 694,444 NXT (1 billion divided by 1440) would mine 1 block per day. However: ******** coins moved to a brand new account must wait for 1440 blocks to mature ******** some owners don't bother with mining, don't leave their Nxt software running, or their Nxt software crashes, so only portion of all coins are actively mining at any point in time. ******* If you look at the "recent blocks widget" in the Nx software you will see a red-white target icon in each block. If you divide 100% by the target value you'll get the portion of coins that was used for mining that block. (Note: Because blocks are generated once per minute, you should take an average value of these targets, since they fluctuate from minute to minute) ******** For example, if the average target value is is 400%, then only 100/400 = 25% of coins are mining blocks. ******* Now you can calculate an approximate value of how many blocks you might create per day by multiplying the number of coins you own by the absolute value of the target (e.g. the absolute value of 400% = 4), and then divide by 694,444. ******** For example, if you have 50,000 Nxt coins and the average value is 400%, you could forge 0.288 Nxt blocks per day, which translates to one block every 3 or 4 days. ******* The number of coins you earn from finishing a block depends on the number of "fee coins" in the block. The minimum fee per trade is 1 coin, and the number of trades in a block will vary. It is possible for blocks to be empty. *******Stop your Java software. *******Navigate to your "nxt" folder and delete all the files ending in ".nxt" (NOT ".nxt.bak"!) *******Restart your Nxt software, wait a few minutes, and then check the Nxt client to see if the blockchain has begun to load. If not: ********Stop your Java software again. ********Download new blockchain files manually from this location . Unzip the files and use them to replace the ones in your "nxt" folder. ********Restart your Nxt software, wait a few minutes, and then check the Nxt client to see if the blockchain has begun to load. If not: *********Stop your Java software *********Delete your "nxt" folder *********Re-download and re-install the Nxt software ******* is any available TCP port. Almost any number between 10000 and 65535 should be fine. ******* is any simple password ******* The blockchain has not been completely downloaded in your software yet, and the blocks containing your deposits are yet to be downloaded. Check the time stamp on the latest block in the "Blocks" panel. If it is not very recent (within a minute or two), wait and give the software some time to catch up. If you are impatient, you can download an almost-complete blockchain from this location -- just unzip them into your "nxt" folder. ******* There appears to be a bug in the client software right now that causes balances to be improperly shown. Try stopping and restarting your Java software, and then unlock your account again. *******Nxt information ********Bicointalk.org thread on Nxt ********Nxt blockchain explorer ********Nxt Buying/Selling thread ********Nxt bounty thread ********Nxt giveaway thread ********Nxt API thread *******Nxt services ********DGEX.com exchange (and the thread for discussing it ) ********Nxt slot machine *******Translations ********Russian thread Categorie:Hoofdpagina